Spring Breakers
by Dandelions Tame The Fire
Summary: The last thing Katniss wants to do is get dragged to a spring vacation for three weeks and experience what it really is to love. But will her best friend's twin brother Peeta change her mind? Travel with Katniss all the way to California from Ohio to see new relationships and Katniss' opinion on love change.


Hi everyone1 I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of my fanfic. The Hunger Games characters are not mine, however the ideas are mine.

~Dandelions Tame The Fire

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Come on Katniss you have to go." My friend Madge pleads to me while sitting on in her bedroom.

"I don't want to leave Prim alone for 3 weeks Madge." I tell her.

"Katniss, Prim is 15 years old and she will probably be hanging out with her friends from school." Madge responds

I groan, "Fine I'll go."

Madge squeals and her bedroom door opens. Peeta, Madge's extremely hot twin brother walks in the room.

"Madge have you seen my basketball jersey?" he asks.

Madge silently walks into her closet and searches for the jersey. Peeta looks at me and smiles.

"You coming on the trip?" he asks

"Yep" I answer him.

His smile widens and Madge comes out of her closet holding a red basketball jersey. She hands it to him, and he asks.

"You guys coming to the game?"

"No we are going shopping for the trip" Madge tells him in return.

"Can I go with you guys? I need to get some stuff too. We can go to the basketball game, to the mall, and then dinner." He pleads.

"Hmmm"

"Dinner is on me." He tells us

Madge gets off her chair and grabs her purse and tells him,

"We'll be waiting in the car."

I get up and follow Madge into their garage where Peeta's red Hummer is. I go to hop in the backseat but Madge pushes me into the passenger seat and I raise my eyebrows at her. She smirks then hops in the back. Peeta is out the house in less than ten minutes and the whole ride to the gym I had to listen to Madge argue with Gale which person in their relationship was cuter. When we finally arrive, Peeta splits ways with Madge and I heading to the locker rooms. When we get into the gym Madge and I look for seats and spot Annie in the bleachers with her nose into her smartphone. Annie and her boyfriend Finnick will also be joining us on the trip tomorrow.

"Hey Annie" I say as we approach her

She looks up and greets us and her she starts having a conversation with Madge about what they had packed for the trip. As I am watching the game I see Peeta smile and wave at me from the court. I Blush and wave back. Finnick sees our interaction and slaps Peeta upside the head telling him to get his head in the game, but smiles. When the game is over resulting in a win for us, Madge and I wait for Peeta outside of his car. It only takes Peeta about twenty minutes for him to shower and change, and we are off to the mall.

* * *

When we arrive at the mall Madge and I jump out of the car and turn to yell at Peeta for him to meets us at CPK at 8:30. Madge and I go to Pac Sun, American Apparel, Victoria's Secret, Forever 21 and Bed, Bath, and Body Works. We buy bathing suits, sandals, sunglasses, shorts, shirts, tube tops, skirts, and toiletries. When were done shopping we already see Peeta at a booth in CPK engaged in his iPhone. I sit down on his side of the booth and Madge on the other.

"So Katniss I've been meaning to ask you something. Err….. on the trip would…y-you may-maybe do out w-with me?" he stutters out

I am taken away with shock. I can't believe him out of all people would ask me out. I mean he is so hot and I am so...not.

"Yes" I reply once I realized both him and Madge are waiting on my answer.

He smiles and Madge squeals.

"You guys are going to be such a cute couple." Madge tells us.

"Madge can you take a pic of Peeta and I?" I ask shyly

"Eager much Katniss?" she asks

''I have to update my status on Instagram" I reply frustrated.

Peeta laughs at the exchange and I give Madge my phone.

"Take one on my phone too." Peeta adds while smiling at me

Madge rolls her eyes and Peeta wraps his arms around me. We take a couple and then she hands our phones back. I post mine on Instagram and comment "Dinner with the new beau.㈎3" I get comments on my picture like:

ACRESTA: adorbs!

GALE_HAWTHORNE: You finally got the guts to ask her out Mellark! Congrats bro! pmellark58

ODAIR_FINNICK_IS: PEENISS FOREVER! pmellark58 kat_everdeen

MADGIE_PADGIE: PHOTOCREDS!

Peeta post a different one of me kissing his cheek and the comment says: there is a new couple in town. kat_everdeen

We leave the restaurant after we finish dinner and I walk out the mall hand-in-hand with Peeta. When we are half way to the Mellark house, Madge asks me if I want to spend the night and of course I say yes. When we get inside Peeta and Madge's mom is sitting on the couch.

"Hello darlings. Oh Katniss it is so nice to see you again." Mrs. Mellark says

"Mom, Katniss and I are dating." Peeta tells her.

"How wonderful, congrats I guess. Well I have to go get some groceries with your father." She walks off yelling, "HANK TIME TO GO TO THE STORE."

Peeta tells his dad the news and Mr. Mellark slaps him on the back, and hugs me. When they leave Peeta says,

"Let's go to my room and watch some movies"

Madge and I follow him upstairs to his room and him and I walk in but he slams the door in Madge's face. I giggle and she opens the door stomping in the room.

"That was not funny" she tells us, but laughs along with us.

We settle to watch the movie JAWS since Madge and Peeta were both shocked that I have never seen it before. Before you know it I find myself drifting off with my head nuzzled in Peeta's warm chest.

* * *

We wake up at four thirty because we have to be at the airport by five thirty and we still have to pick up Gale since Annie and Finnick are meeting s here. I dress in a purple fitted tank top and gray sweatpants with my light brown UGG boots. Gale makes it easier by driving here and we all have just a little time to spare, so we go to a Starbucks. We are out of there in ten minutes with coffee and croissants. It takes us at least thirty minutes to get through security, but when we get through it Madge explains the first 4 days of the trip.

"Okay so first we are going to arrive at the Disneyland Resorts: Grand Californian hotel at two thirty pm. It will already be too late to go into the theme parks so we can just lounge by the pool for a few hours, eat dinner, and explore the hotel. I booked a penthouse so one room will be girls and one will be boys there are two bathrooms and a living room. The first two days we will be in the California Adventure theme park and the next two Disneyland. Any questions?" Madge asks

"What about the rest of the two and a half weeks of our trip?" Finnick asks

"When we get closer to the next events I will tell you." She replies sternly.

The rest of the time till we board the plane we make small talk. When we hear the person on the PA system saying,

"Flight 5350 from Canton, Ohio to Orange County, California is now boarding." we rush to the wings so we can get seats next to each other.

Peeta and I sit in front of Annie and Finnick and across from Gale and Madge. The flight is not as long as I thought it would be. I spend most of my time talking, cuddling, and watching movies with Peeta. I always hated landing when flying so Peeta has to hold my hand and whisper comforting words in my ear. When we finish landing I let go of Peeta's hand and grab his chin pulling him down eyelevel with me. I lean forward and brush our lips together softly and he tilts his head to deepen the kiss and I feel his tongue brush my lips silently asking for entrance. Of course granting permission we continue until we are out of breath. He puts his forehead against my grinning widely and we stay like this until we hear Gale yell,

"Lovebirds! It is time to get off the plane move it!

Before we get our suitcases we stop for lunch at Rubio's in the airport.

"What do you want babe?" Peeta asks me

"I'm not that hungry you want to share something?" I ask him in reply

He nods and orders four bean burritos and 3 tacos with chips and guacamole. He also gets two drinks. While he waits for the food I go get the drinks. I get a half coke and half Dr. Pepper for Peeta because I know it is his favorite and an ice tea for me. I find Peeta with the food sitting next to Finnick and Annie with Gale and Madge across from him. There is one seat left open next to him and I hand him his drink and he leans in for a kiss saying,

"Thanks babe."

The rest of the lunch is spent listening to Finnick and Gale arguing who can lift more weights.

"I can lift 190 lbs." Finnick says.

"I can lift 210 lbs" Gale shoots back at him.

"I can lift 330 lbs" Peeta says with a smirk

"Shut up Peeta. We all know that already." Finnick tells him

Everyone laughs and we spend twenty minutes waiting for our shuttle to our hotel to arrive. It's about a ten minute drive from the Orange County Airport to the hotel. When we arrive there are adults with little kids that have mickey hats on walking to the park. When we step inside I am still it awe of how nice it is. It is nice and cool in the hotel since it was blazing hot outside. It does not take long for Madge to check in and sooner or later we are in the suite and it is beautiful, we each have or own beds and dressers. The living room has a big flat screen T.V. We unpack and decide to get dressed for the pool.

* * *

I put on a white bikini top with light blue bottoms. I put a sundress over it grab my sun glasses, and take my hair out of its signature braid and let the natural waves flow down my back. We meet in the living room and Peeta takes my hand and we walk out of our room, to the loving and into the blazing hot pool area. Peeta and relax in the pool chairs and order some pina coladas. After tanning and just enjoying the sun we finally decide to join the rest in the water. It is nice and cool and perfect for a cool off. Peeta leans his back against the pool wall talking to Finnick while I go with Madge on the water slide. It was so fun I have to get Peeta on here.

I go to where Peeta is talking and say,

"Peeta come on the water slide with me it is so much fun!"

"Okay, Okay let's go." He says chuckling. I squeal and drag him to the line. Oh my god this boy is doing something to me Katniss Everdeen never squeals. He holds me at his side in the line. When I see some girls eyeing Peeta and I glare at them and kiss his cheek letting them know he is mine. Peeta smirks puling me closer

We climb the stairs and I sit between Peeta's legs as we go through the water slide. I was screaming and Peeta was laughing and then we got dunked back into the pool.

It was six o'clock by the time we got back to our room. We all changed into or pajamas and ate room service for dinner while camping out in the living room watching Awkward. I am snuggles against Peeta and say,

"Today was fun."

"You thought today was fun?" he asks

I nod

"Just wait for tomorrow." He replies

I smile not knowing what tomorrow brings.

* * *

I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter. I'm looking for a beta so updates might take long. If you would like to be my beta tell me or if you know anyone that is interested tell them to pm me.

-Dandelions Tame The fire


End file.
